Pumas
Pumas are tiny cats that can fit into the palm of your hand. They come in six different breeds and can have dozens of different markings and evolutions in any colour imaginable. Pumas live in Prides, each pride owning a user. There is always one alpha for each breed and their stats (health, hunger and happiness) effect all others of the same breed in the Pride. Prides can be organised into groups called clowders. Many users use this feature for breeding projects, or to group their favourites. How to Get Pumas There three ways to acquire a puma. The first is by creating a custom using orbs. This creates your own unique Generation One puma. The second is by buying one from another user by using the Puma Search tool. Users can put their pumas up for sale at a price of their choice. The third is through breeding two pumas together (see below). A Quick Guide to H3 Meters Pumas' stats, or their H3 meters, decrease over time, and when pumas are bred. Health decreases 3% per week if the puma's hunger is over 25%. It can be replenished with a quick trip to the Healer, who will heal a puma for 100 Puma Pence per percentage point. So, if the puma needs a 10% refill, it will cost you 1000 Puma Pence. Hunger increases 1% twice daily. It can be lowered by feeding your pumas using food items from your inventory, which can be bought from site shops or earned from games such as excavation. Happiness decreases 5% daily. It can be replenished in multiple ways. Pumas can be played with from your inventory using toys, which increases their happiness by a random percentage. Playing games and completing quests also helps keep pumas happy. For every game played or quest completed, all your alphas will receive a 2% increase in happiness. Pumas can never die, even if their health drops to zero. However, with low health and high hunger, it is not possible to breed them. Breeding Breeding pumas is relatively simple, but there are a few important things to keep in mind. You can either breed from two pumas in your pride or by breeding one of yours with another user's. Pregnancy lasts for five days. Any Pumas that share ancestors up to seven generations back cannot be bred since the resulting kitten(s) would be inbred. In-Pride Breeding: First, you need a male and a female puma in your pride. Both pumas' hunger must be below 50%. They will not breed otherwise. Enter one of your pumas' pages and scroll down to In-Pride Breeding. You can then select the puma you wish to breed them with. Out-of-Pride Breeding: First, you must find a puma you wish to breed yours with that another user has made available for public breeding. You can use the Puma Search to help you. A small red lightning bolt by the puma's name means they are available. Enter the puma's page and select the button displaying the price. You can then select the puma you wish to breed them with. Again, both pumas' hunger must be below 50%. The user can then choose to accept or decline your request. The Puma Pence or Tiger Eyes will be removed immediately upon request, and if the user chooses to decline, you will receive a refund. After breeding, the pumas' hunger will increase. The amount of this increase depends on the Health and Happiness meters. The numbers in italics are for premium users.